fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby Dragon Slayer Magic
Ruby Dragon Slayer (ルビーの滅竜魔法'' Rubī no Metsuryū Mahō'') is a Caster Type magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer magic that is taught by the dragon, Dextra, and has taught only two people in his entire lifetime. Description The user is able to generate different forms of ruby's from their body, allowing them to become reflective and or durable to use in different purpose's. In some cases, it can be used as high density armor that cannot be penetrated easily or broken off without a certain amount of force. It's also been seen that the user is able to generate weapon's from the rubies depending on the situation at hand, some examples include: sword's, shield's, gauntlet's, spear's, and many other things that would be useful in a situation. Due to the rarity of such a gem, this particular slayer has an extra-sensitive nose that can actually pick up on raw rubies that are still buried into the ground and by digging them up, the user can eat them to regain his strength. 'Basic Spells' Ruby Dragon's Scales (ルビー龍の鱗 Rubīryū no Uroko): The user begin's by channeling magic throughout their body and generating two magic circle's: one above themselves and one below. When they begin to charge, the user's own magic begin's to shape around his body, generating the rubies to fit over him like scale's on a dragon's hide, giving them powerful and durable armor to protect themselves from powerful attacks. It's also been seen that at times, the scales could be used as a reflective source, bouncing energy spell's that are thrown at them, or channeling it through their body before redirecting it out through another way, and even at times they can do a full body redirection, but it often leads to a strong strain on the scale's and the user themselves. *'Ruby Dragon's Scatter Scale's'(ルビ ドラゴンス スケーター スケール Rubi Doragonsu Sukeitaa Sukeiru): Secondary ability of the spell. The user is able to flex the scales upward on their own body, then by channeling magic through any specific part of their body, the user is able to send the scale's flying like a bullet from a gun, at quick speeds as if they were wielding two machine gun's. The more durability the scale's have, the sharper and heavier the shot will be when they come into contact with the opponent. However, it is shown that once the user send's the specific part of their body's scale's, that part loses them and has to add more themselves. Ruby Dragon's Roar (ルビー龍の咆哮 Rubīryū no Hōkō): The user begin's by taking in a deep breath while channeling the magic deep inside of them, then by summoning a magic circle under them, the user releases the breath of air as they release a powerful blast of ruby shard's that are sent right at the opponent, slicing and dealing heavy damage to them while at the same time, causing cuts and wound's to appear as the sharp shard's pierce through or over the user's body depending on how percise they want it. There have been seen to be two type's of roar's: one roar is shown to have large shard's that can easily mow down an entire forest if used at full strength. The second is shown to have smaller, more thinner shard's, often hitting people with what feels like multiple needles hitting the opponent at once, making it more difficult for the opponent to move and more painful for them to do so as well. Ruby Dragon's Armament '(紅玉竜の武器 ''Kougyokuryuu no Buki): Ruby Dragon's Armament is a very unique spell used by the users of the triad of Gemstone Slayer Styles. In order to perform the spell, the user begins by channeling their magical power outwards, before using their Ruby Dragon Slayer Magic to transform the element into that of the precious scarlet gem; taking upon a malleable form that the user is capable of manipulating easily—allowing them to transform it into any shape and size imaginable; however, it's main purpose is to perform offensive and defensive capabilities. It has been seen that there are two types of categories of armaments that the user can use, one is Armament: Arms (武器-兵器: Buki: Heiki), the crafting of weapon's and hand tools and Armament: Cache (武器-隠し Buki: Kakushi) the crafting of item's and supplies for any kind of situation the user finds themselves in *'''Armament: Arm's(武器-兵器:Buki: Heiki): When the Armament spell is activated, this spell derivative is the one that creates weaponry. With this category, the user can generate more of their element on their bodies, drawing it to their forearm's to allow the user to craft any form of hand held weapon that they can think of. In most cases, these often include: swords, shields, axes, scythes, whips, gauntlets, bow and arrows, and most other common weapons used mostly by the hand's. *'Armamaent: Cache'(武器-隠し Buki: Kakushi): When the Armament spell is activated, this spell derivative is the one that creates supplies. Like with Arms, Cache allows the user to generate more of their element all around their body to craft and create useful tool's and supplies that would often help in most situation's. A few examples that are often used include: keys, armor for the user and others, telescopes, lanterns, pots and pans, bottles, and any other kind of tool one would need for an every day life of a traveling mage. 'Advanced Spells' Ruby Dragon's Giga Impact(ルビ ドラゴン ジガ イムパクト''Rubi Doragon Jiga Imupakuto''): Is a secret art done by the user's of this magic. In order to use this, the user must be seen at a very high altitude, enough to have the velocity of this spell to catch on fire, meaning that they must be at an impossible height. When the user reaches that height, they surround themselves with ruby segments until it shows to be a sort of meteor-like shape as the user pushes forward to the opponent. As the velocity and speed increases, the heat in the gems start to generate more as the reflection and Eternano start to emit a special energy cloak that shines through them, eventually covering the meteor as it emit's a crimson blaze on itself, slamming right into the opponent as the shock wave from it delievers a powerful pulse that not only deal damage to an opponent, but also causes disruption in people's Eternano generation, canceling it for however long they were in the impact zone. 'Secret Arts' Trivia *This Magic was originally created by Generalzer0 and is the original maker of it, all credit for it goes to him. *Ruby Dragon Slayer is followed by it's three sibling magic's: Sapphire, Emerald, and Pearl. *Dextra's body was originally made of pure rubies, but he was taught how to create and master this magic by his mentor. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Phantombeast